


Never Letting You Go

by NotKenny (SoddingStuart)



Category: South Park
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:07:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27042484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoddingStuart/pseuds/NotKenny
Summary: What happens when the man you love is born with a curse and you're the only one aware of it?Meet Craig Tucker, the sarcastic know-it-all with a tact for flipping the bird in even the most serious of situations. Tucker typically keeps to himself and tends to be the more silent of the little group of friends in the Mountain town of Colorado, known only as South Park.When his friend, Stan, discovers a smaller app known as Randonautica and decides to force the gang into playing, what's the worst that could happen?Follow the story of how a small group of friends in a remote town have to fight their way to survival and best the game forced upon them, even when the odds are against them.Who will survive? Who will fall?Who will live to tell the tale at all?------Inspired by all those tiktoks where people go missing n shit y'know?AU where the gang are in college now, playing about with randonautica and generally being asses.TO BE NOTED: Kenny suffers from Autism Spectrum Disorder in this AU, Craig too.Tweek x Craig was nothing more than a forced relationship, ended amicably.SHIPS:- Crenny- Style
Relationships: Kenny McCormick/Craig Tucker, Kyle Broflovski/Stan Marsh
Kudos: 8





	Never Letting You Go

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings of graphic horror, death and scary situations. You have been warned!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written in Craig's perspective, just a little filler to where we start off ;)
> 
> dedicated to craig IRL <3
> 
> enjoy!

"Oh come on!" A small, muffled voice pleaded as I remained engaged in the book I was currently reading. It was difficult to concentrate, however, due to the slightly shorter blonde tugging on my sleeve.

"No." Was my simple reply. Breaking my staring contest with the page before me, I glanced down to the slightly crestfallen looking male stood next to me, the burnt umber fluff from his raised hood obscuring everything besides his pale blue eyes from view.   
I frowned, shaking my head. Placing down the book I was _trying_ to read, I turned to him.

"Kenny, as much as you guys are cool and all, I'm not interested." Trying my best to ignore the pleading, puppy-dog eyes he was giving me, I attempted to retain my scowl of sorts.   
Kenny dropped his hand from my sleeve, Orange Parka crinkling as he did so, before he slid onto the bench next to me. 

"Can I at least sit with you, then? I'm fed up of Fatass' jaunts." 

It was a wonder the fat bastard hadn't been beaten beyond a pulp here. Since graduating South Park high and moving onto the South Park Community College, Eric Cartman still hadn't lost an ounce of wait - even gaining more, if possible.  
Their little group still remained strong, even if they were on completely different majors.  
Kyle Broflovski, despite being the shorter of the four in high school, had grown to be taller than the rest of them and was now undertaking a Law course, following his father's footsteps.  
Stan Marsh had been awarded a scholarship and was now the captain of the football team of the college, sport tech obviously being his major.  
Fatass had chosen to do whatever he'd deemed easiest - I'd never bothered to enquire.  
And dear old Kenny McCormick, ex-player of the high school, had opted for the same major as I, Mechanical Engineering, meaning we were quite often together.

I'd never really interacted with him much, save for the few times he'd been around when he'd had enough of Cartman's shit, but he was quite a sweet boy compared to how most portrayed him. He cared more about the course so he could earn enough money to help his sister, Karen, out than actually making a living to ensure he'd never suffer again. It was quite poetic, really.

"Helloooo?" A brown-mitted hand waved in front of my face, bringing me back to reality.   
I'd zoned out again!

"O-Oh! Yeah, sure, whatever." Stumbling over my words, I tried to remain as nonchalant as I could muster. 

"How have you found the recent homework?" The blonde male spoke once more, turning to me and revealing his devilish smile.

I shrugged,  
"It's not too difficult. Why? You stick?" 

"N-No! Just trying to make small talk!" Kenny did his best to defend himself, when really, we both knew he'd find the aspects of torque on lug nuts confusing. 

"You and I both know you've always found Torque confusing, McCormick." I let out a small chuckle, a slight grin forcing its way forwards.

"No way! Did THE Craig Tucker just smile at me?"

"And did THE Kenneth McCormick just take his hood down around me?" I jokingly snapped back. Looks like this study period was going to be interesting.

_BRRING!_

A few hours later and workshop was finally done. Admittedly, I was a little sad that it was finished - it was one of the only classes I'd enjoyed thus far. 

"Tucker! Hey Tucker! Wait up!" I could hear Kenny call from behind me as our class shuffled lazily to exit the huge building, filtering out into the campus grounds in all directions, mixing with the other classes released from lectures.

"What's up, McCormick?" I spoke lightly as I turned to face him.

_SLAM!_

Down we both went, Kenny failing to hit the breaks during his run to catch up with me, resulting in our joint fall. 

"Oomph!" The breath was knocked out of me as the ground raced up to catch me, wrapping itself around my body in a gravelly embrace. I shuddered and pushed myself up, ignoring the stinging on my palms as the body atop me slid off to the side. 

"S-Sorry! I didn't see you in time!" The blonde spoke quickly, flustered.   
We both stood up and brushed ourselves down, chuckling in an awkward titter. 

"Christ, anyone would've thought you were out to get me then!" I spat half-heartedly, leaning down to pick the orange parka wearing boy off of the floor and back up to vertical heights.

"I just didn't wanna lose you! I needed to speak to you!" His response came as a mere squeak, causing a deep laugh to erupt from behind us. Glancing around, I spotted Kyle, Stan and fatass staring, Kyle absolutely losing his mind in laughter.

"Yeah, real funny." I snarled, narrowing my eyes as the stinging of my palms pierced my thoughts.   
A quick shove from Stan was enough to silence the jewish boy, earning an exhasperated sigh from the fatass.

"What did you want, McCormick?" Ignoring the trio, I turned to face the blue-eyed boy before me, rubbing his left arm sheepishly.

"I just wanted to see if you wanted to join the boys and I. Stan's found a cool, new app and we're going to try it out."

Translation; they want me to drive them somewhere. I'd expected it. I was the only one out of the group to have a decently sized vehicle still running, no thanks to Kyle's recent car accident.   
I let out a sigh,

"If you wanted a lift, you could've just asked." Rubbing my palms together, I eyed the three behind us, all of which - besides from Cartman - were looking away in a form of nerves, "Got any gas money?"

$20 was hastily shoved into my palm by the raven-haired male, who'd shuffled forwards quickly to pay me.

"Fine." Through gritted teeth, I let my voice grow husky, "Where are we going?"


End file.
